The Interinstitute Genetics Program and the Genetics Clinic supported by the Clinical Center offer a multidisciplinary approach to patients with genetic disease (Z01 CP 05139-06 CEB). Involved in the program are researchers from all Institutes. Patients evaluated in the clinic represent a broad spectrum of genetic diseases. During the past year, approximately 200 persons seen represented about 60 distinct disease categories. Due to the high frequency of ocular involvement in many of the cases, almost all the patients were evaluated by Clinical Branch staff or were discussed in consultation. The clinic serves as a source of interesting case material concerning patients with inherited or developmental abnormalities of the visual system.